


Cebu

by queenchenhun



Series: Chasing Pavements [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: Happy 2nd Anniversary, Jongdae and Sehun San Victores!
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Series: Chasing Pavements [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777141
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Cebu

**Author's Note:**

> AT DAHIL HUMINGA ANG SECHEN TODAY. SOBRANG SAYA KO MAHAL NA MAHAL KO KAYONG DALAWA.

<https://twitter.com/winarakniyeol/status/1257578016160399361?s=19>

Takang taka si Jongdae kung bakit sila nasa Airport ngayon. Hindi ba may meeting si Sehun ng alas dos ng hapon? Anong gagawin nila sa airport?

"Hoy bakit tayo nandito? San tayo pupunta?!" tanong ni Jongdae. Hawak ni Sehun yung kamay nya tapos karga si Sian na nakatulog na habang chill na naglalakad papunta sa boarding gate.

"Cebu. Ship launching ng bagong Cruise Ship para sa SV Club Cruise Line." sabi lang ni Sehun.

Grabe! Hindi man lang sya nainform! Nakakaloka! Buti na lang maayos yung suot suot nyang damit!

"Hindi mo man lang sinabi sa akin! Sehun grabe ka!" reklamo nya. Tumawa lang si Sehun.

After an hour and a half ay lumapag na sila sa airport. At agad silang sinundo ng isa sa staff ng mga San Victores.

"Good morning Sir Red, Sir Jd."

Sabi ni Sehun kanina ay 4:30 daw yung ship launching. May isang oras pa sila.

Jongdae fixed himself habang nasa sasakyan sila papunta sa San Victores Shipyard kung saan gaganapin yung Ship Launching.

Pagdating nila ay sinalubong sila nila Avi.

"Akala namin male-late kayo! Akin na muna si Sian, Red. Pumunta ka na kay Daddy. Iniintay ka nya." sabi ni Avi tapos agad na kinarga si Sian. Hinila nya naman si Jongdae papunta sa parang stage kung saan may ginaganap na mass.

Nandun yung San Victores family as well as board of directors ng SV Club Cruise Line. 

Jongdae stood beside Avi and his mother-in-law.

After ng misa ay nagspeech yung father-in-law nya, followed by Sehun.

"Omg. That's it. Jongdae, be ready." Avi told him tapos ngiting ngiti sa kanya.

Ang gwapo gwapo ni Sehun habang nakatayo sa harapan at ina-adjust yung microphone. He looks dashing sa suot nitong suit na si Jongdae mismo ang pumili kaninang umaga. Buti na lang pala Hermes suit ang napili nya.

Hindi makapagfocus si Jongdae sa sinasabi asawa nya na nags-speech sa harap dahil nakatingin lang sya kay Sehun. Grabe. Sobrang gwapo talaga. Tapos parang ano, mas lalong naging broad yung balikat ni Sehun. Parang ano ang sarap... Yakapin. Yes. Ang sarap yakapin.

"Huy! Nakikinig ka ba! Naming na ng ship!" sabi sa kanya ni Avi. Saka lang nagfocus si Jongdae.

"I asked my dad if i can name this vessel since it's a project of mine and he agreed after i stated my reason." sabi ni Sehun tapos tumingin sa kanya.

"Ate diba hindi naman naval architect si Sehun? Paano nya naging project yun?" tanong nya kay Avi.

"Ah, he proposed that project for one reason. Yung may gusto kay Talli ang head naval architect nyan." sagot ni Avi sa kanya.

"Everyone, pleasured guests, I present to you, SV Angelo, the newest cruise ship, additional to the SV Club Cruise Line. Named after my husband, Jongdae Angelo San Victores. Happy Anniversary, baby." malakas na palakpakan ang pumailanlang dahil sa sinabi ni Sehun. Si Jongdae naman, hindi nya alam kung anong sasabihin.

He is lost for words. Basta naramdaman nya na lang na tumutulo yung luha nya kaya agad na lumapit sa kanya si Sehun para punasan yung luha nya.

"Why are you crying?" natatawang tanong ni Sehun habang pinupunasan yung mga luha ni Jongdae. Kabi-kabila naman ang kumukuha ng pictures nila. Panigurado may article sila sa business page sa mga susunod na araw.

"Kasi naman eh! Sinong hindi maiiyak dun?" tanong nya. Nabasa nya before na the names of the cruise ships ng San Victores Cruise Line ay galing sa mother-in-law nya, SV Narcissa, the first cruise ship and SV Margaret, the largest one. Tapos SV Talitha, the cruise na may Caribbean Route and SV Violeta, the one with the Asian Route.

"You know SV Angelo's route will be Europe." Sabi ni Sehun sa kanya.

"Sehun naman eh! Bakit ka ganyan!" iyak pa din ng iyak si Jongdae kaya naman niyakap na sya ni Sehun.

"Come on. Magbabasag na ng champagne." dinala sya ni Sehun sa unahan kung saan nakatali yung string kung saan nakakabit yung champagne.

Pero bago yon ay naghagis muna ng napakaraming coins sila sa mga spectators sa baba, for good luck.

"Are you ready?" tanong sa kanya ni Sehun. Umiling sya kaya naman natawa si Sehun sa kanya.

"3, 2, 1!"

Kasabay ng paggupit ni Sehun sa string ay ang sigawan ng mga tao nang magsimula nang gumalaw yung cruise ship.

"I love you, Jongdae San Victores." bulong ni Sehun sa kanya bago sya hinalikan sa labi kasunod noon ay napakaraming flashes mula sa mga camera na nakapaligid sa kanila.

\---

Sila lang ni Sehun ang dumiretso sa bahay ng mga San Victores sa Cebu pagkatapos ng anniversary dinner nilang dalawa dahil may pasok pa bukas sa opisina kaya naman pagkatapos ng ship launching ay diretso agad ang mga relatives ni Sehun sa airport.

Nagvolunteer din si Avi na sya muna ang magbabantay kay Sian since anniversary daw nila. And need daw nila mag-enjoy. Hindi nga sana papayag si Jongdae dahil nakakahiya kung hindi pa nag-insist pati yung mother-in-law nya.

Hindi pa rin mawala sa isip ni Jongdae yung mga salitang binitiwan ni Sehun kanina. He said i love you to him. Na hindi nya sinagot dahil natakot sya.

Para kasing ang hirap paniwalaan na mahal sya ni Sehun. Na nahulog si Sehun sa kanya. Totoo ba yun? O baka dahil lang sa lagi silang magkasama sa loob ng dalawang taon. Baka akala lang ni Sehun ay mahal nya na si Jongdae kasi lagi nyang nakakasama.

"What are you thinking?" tanong ni Sehun tapos tumayo sa likod ni Jongdae bago sya niyakap. Ramdam na ramdam nya yung init ng dibdib ni Sehun dahil wala itong suot na pang-itaas.

Kitang-kita ni Jongdae sa malaking salamin na nasa harap nya yung paghalik ni Sehun sa tenga, pababa sa leeg nya. 

Jongdae can feel every sensation Sehun's kisses is giving him. Sobrang nakakakiliti. Pakiramdam nya ay kinukuryente sya.

"Hmmm.." napaungol si Jongdae nang ipasok ni Sehun yung kamay nito sa loob ng shirt nya at nagsimulang imasahe yung balakang nya.

The moment he moaned, pinaharap sya ni Sehun at hinalikan sa labi. Yung halik na nakakapaso. Ramdam na ramdam Jongdae yung intensity ng halik ngayon ni Sehun lalo na nung nakarating na sa pwet nya yung kamay ni Sehun.

Sehun groped his ass while kissing him and all Jongdae could do is cling to him, to Sehun's broad shoulders like it was a source of strength.

Jongdae moaned again when Sehun started attacking his neck, biting, nipping, placing marks that can be seen tomorrow, marks that will finally make him Sehun's.

"You like that, baby?" Sehun asked as he continues to kiss and nip Jongdae's skin, leaving visible mark on him. Jongdae nodded.

"Use your words."

"I...i like it.." Jongdae said followed by a moan.

"Good."

Sehun french kissed him again while massaging his ass and letting him feel his hardening cock.

Habol hininga si Jongdae nang tumigil si Sehun bago ito ngumisi sa kanya.

"Be a good boy and prep yourself well for me, baby. Or else you'll be fucked raw." Sehun whispered before leaving him and semi hardened cock.

Saka lang napadilat si Jongdae nung humiwalay sa kanya si Sehun at bumukas yung pinto ng cr.

"Fuck. Fuck." he looks at himself sa harap ng malaking salamin. Tangina mukha syang uhaw na uhaw sa sex. But then as far as he remembered, sex with Sehun is great.

'Be a good boy and prep yourself well for me' tangina anong gagawin nya? Nabasa nya before na masakit daw kapag nifuck ng raw. Puta.

Jongdae searched for a bottle of lube and he found one. Sa pinakababang drawer ng bedside table. Tangina. This is the first time he's gonna touch himself.

Jongdae chose to do it inside the bathroom, while he's taking a bath.

"Fu-uck.." Jongdae moaned as he moves his own finger inside and out of his hole repeatedly before adding another one because his husband told him to prep himself well.

The more finger he inserts, the more pleasure he feels and the sensation is already making so crazy. What more if Sehun's cock will be the one to go in and out of his already puckered hole?

Jongdae is panting hard the moment Sehun opens the bathroom door and found him on the bathroom floor while he was pleasuring himself. The latter went to him and held him up.

"Good job, baby." Sehun said before kissing his lips. He ravages him as the water from the shower flows on their bodies, helping beat the heat that both of them currently feels.

He can feel Sehun's big and hard cock already pressing on his stomach as the latter's hand finds its way to his hole. Jongdae moaned hard when he felt Sehun's finger enter him. His long and thick finger sliding in and out of his hole.

"Ahhh..." Jongdae just moaned as a response because he is too immense on the pleasure that Sehun creates.

"You ready, baby?" Sehun asked as made Jongdae face the wall, with his hands as support.

"Yes...daddy." that word just slipped from Jongdae's mouth. Hindi nya dapat tatawaging ganun si Sehun!

"What did you just call me?" Sehun asks as he let the tip of his cock tease Jongdae's hole. When Jongdae did not answer, Sehun slapped one of Jongdae's butt cheeks making the shorter wince.

"What did you just call me?" Sehun repeated. Jongdae struggled to find words, to answer him. His breath hitched especially when Sehun slapped his ass once again.

"Daddy...please daddy..." Jongdae finally answered that made Sehun's cock twitch on excitement.

"Fuck, baby..."

Jongdae moaned loud as Sehun finally enters him. He felt the pain of being ripped apart as Sehun's cock moves its way inside him. His walls clenches as the huge cock starts moving in and out, creating a rhythm.

Sehun kisses his ears, his neck, his shoulders, as he moves inseide and out, again and again, making Jongdae moan in so much pleasure.

"Daddy...please...ah! Ah! Ah!" Jongdae's lewd moans filled the room. His moans is making his husband's desire to fuck him hard and deep swell. The way his walls clenches the hard cock inside him, the way his hands looks for something to hold, the way his legs shake with every movement Sehun does.

"What does my baby wants? Hm?" Sehun asks, stopping his movements, making Jongdae whine as a result.

"Daddy please..." Jongdae pleaded. He started moving on his own pace but Sehun stopped him; gripping his waist tight while his cock is still inside him.

"What do you want daddy to do, baby? Come on. Use your words." Sehun whispered on his ear before planting a kiss on it.

"Fuck me." Jongdae almost whispered. Almost inaudible but Sehun manages to hear it anyways.

"What is it?" Sehun asked again as he pushes inside Jongdae's walls, hitting something inside of him that made him moan louder.

"Fuck me, daddy...please..." he said, loud enough for Sehun to hear.

"I will baby, daddy will..." Sehun said before kissing Jongdae's lips and starts to move again. Harder and deeper this time.

Jongdae moans every time Sehun hits his prostate. The harder he moves, the louder Jongdae's moans are.

"Touch yourself, baby. Make yourself come while daddy fucks you." Sehun whispered to him as he guides Jongdae's hand onto the shorter's own hard cock. Jongdae did what Sehun wants him to do.

He started touching himself as Sehun pounds on him hard, almost making him faint. A few more strokes and he can feel that he is already near.

"Daddy I'm gonna come..." he whined but then continued to stroke himself.

"Good boy. Make yourself come, baby." Sehun said and he continued to thrust on Jongdae's hole.

Jongdae leaned on Sehun when he felt his own cum coming out of his own cock. He panted hard and spread his legs wider because Sehun is not going to stop.

Sehun put his hands back on the wall and started moving again and again and again.

Jongdae could only moan loud and pant hard because his mind is already clouded with too much pleasure and lust.

"I'm gonna fucking impregnate you again baby because you're fucking mine and mine alone." Sehun said but Jongdae cannot find the words to answer him because he is too occupied with the pleasure.

After a few more thrust, Jongdae felt something hot filling his walls. They both panted hard as Sehun kisses his shoulders.

"I love you, baby." he said. Jongdae just smiled and nodded his head.


End file.
